


Knock on wood

by pleasereylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is 19, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shower Sex, don't worry nothing weird happens w rey and bazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereylo/pseuds/pleasereylo
Summary: Living in the dorms has exposed Rey to some wild shit, but nothing could prepare her for the absolute torture of overhearing her stepsister, Bazine, hook up with a stranger from Tinder.To make matters worse, the man's voice is deep and alluring, and, for the life of her, Rey can't get it out of her head.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 609





	Knock on wood

**Author's Note:**

> this has zero plot, enjoy
> 
> cw: major d/s vibes  
> potential tw: ben calls rey a slut but she is very much into it. also ben does hook up with baz in the beginning, but it's before he meets rey and I don't go into detail

Living in the dorms for the past year has exposed Rey to some wild shit. She’s walked in on people having sex in the communal bathrooms. One time, somebody left their dildo in the dining hall. And she can’t count on one hand how many used condoms she’s almost accidentally sat on in the common room. 

( _At least they were using protection,_ she thinks.)

But nothing could prepare her for the absolute torture of having to hear her stepsister, Bazine, have sex with a stranger from Tinder right across the hall _._

She wants to rip her ears off, or slam her head into the wall until she gets a concussion and passes out, whichever comes first. Anything would be better than listening to their muffled groans. 

It’d be one thing if this was an isolated incident, a one-night stand that Baz needed to get out of her system– she _did_ just go through a rough break-up with her boyfriend, after all. If it was only for one night, Rey thinks she could let it slide. But, no: _every single night_ for a _week_ Bazine has brought home a different guy. 

Rey couldn’t care less how many guys Bazine has hooked up with; she just wishes she wouldn’t do it at the house while Rey is trying to _sleep._

With each bang of the headboard, Rey wishes more and more that she had stayed at campus over summer break. She could be taking summer classes right now, sipping an iced coffee and enjoying her freedom. 

But no, her mom had _insisted_ she come home for the summer because she ‘missed her,’ and now she wasn’t even here. Almost as soon as Rey arrived home, her mom and stepdad decided to take an anniversary trip to Italy, leaving her alone with Bazine for two weeks. They may as well have signed her death certificate.

A particularly loud “ _fuck!_ ” has Rey hopping up from her bed, deciding enough is enough. She’s spent the last seven nights in absolute hell, and she won’t tolerate it for a second longer.

She opens her door and stalks across the hall, planning to bang on Bazine’s door and tell her and her latest hookup to _shut the fuck up already_.

Right when Rey is about to knock, fist raised, the male voice coming from the room says something that makes her choke on her spit. 

“You like that, slut?”

Rey’s face flushes beet-red. The man’s voice on the other side of the door is commanding and deep and it makes a shiver travel up her spine. Rey never thought anything of the previous men Bazine invited over– they all looked and sounded the same to her. But this man’s voice, what he’s saying… It does something to her. Her cunt throbs.

“Don’t say that, that’s weird,” Bazine pants. The reminder that he’s talking to _Bazine_ is like being dunked into a bath of ice water, pulling Rey from her stupor. Gross.

Rather than interrupt them, Rey rushes down the stairs and out the front door, suddenly deciding that a walk sounds like a splendid idea. It’s normal to take a stroll through the neighborhood at one in the morning, right?

***

When Rey returns from her long walk, the house is blessedly quiet, which means Bazine’s Tinder date probably left. Thank God. His voice still torments her with every step she takes.

His heavy breathing, his groans… the way he said _slut_ . It was unbelievably hot, stirring something in Rey she didn’t know existed. The random hookups she has had in college were always too timid to do much dirty talk, but this man– and he is a _man_ – clearly doesn’t have the same issues. 

Feeling overheated and decidedly _damp_ , Rey decides to take a shower. 

She pulls off her tank-top and Nike shorts, throwing them in the laundry hamper as she makes her way to the bathroom in just her sports bra and underwear. She doesn’t think Bazine is in any danger of leaving her room anytime soon. 

Rey swings open the bathroom door and is immediately met with an eyeful of ass. A round, slightly hairy, definitely-not-Bazine shaped ass. Her eyes trail up the man’s backside, taking note of his defined back muscles. 

“Can I help you?” the man asks calmly, head turned to the side to look at Rey. Her brain malfunctions, unable to do anything but gape at him like a fish; he’s tall and toned, and– from what Rey can see of his profile– incredibly good-looking. 

The sound of his piss hitting the toilet bowl breaks Rey out of her trance. 

“God, have you ever heard of locking the door?!” she squeals, shielding her eyes with two hands.

“Have you ever heard of _knocking_?” he retorts. The man flushes the toilet and washes his hands while Rey stays rooted to the spot, frozen. 

She should run back to her room, lock the door, and never come back out. Instead, Rey inches a gap in her fingers to look at the man again, unable to resist her curiosity. He’s leaning against the bathroom counter, completely naked, arms folded across his wide chest. He looks older than her, but not by much– probably in his mid to late 20s.

Rey tries not to look at his dick, she really does, but she can’t help it– her gaze flickers down for a fraction of a second. It’s _huge_ , practically the length of her forearm, and it’s not even hard yet. _Yet?_ Rey gulps.

The tall stranger has the audacity to smirk. “You like what you see?”

“Have some decency,” Rey hisses, though she still makes no effort to leave. She grabs a random towel hanging on the door and throws it at his face.

“If you wanted decency, sweetheart, you would’ve closed the door and left already.” He discards the towel on the floor and stalks forward, effectively closing the distance between them in two strides. Rey has to crane her neck to look at him now. _Did she mention he’s tall_? 

His eyes take her in hungrily, roving up and down her body. With a start, Rey realizes she’s still only in a sports bra and thin panties, nearly as naked as he is. For some reason, she doesn’t feel insecure. He crowds her, smelling like nutmeg and sex and something distinctly _male_.

The man makes direct eye contact as he reaches a hand up, almost as if he’s going to caress her face, but then he reaches higher until his hand lands on the still-open door behind her. With one hand, he closes the door, and with the other, he grabs Rey by the waist and moves her sideways. Slowly. Giving her time to protest if she wants. His skin on hers feels far too good for her to care about much of anything.

This time, when he closes the bathroom door, he remembers to lock it. The implication of that, of what (she hopes) they’re about to do, makes her blood sing. 

As soon as the lock turns, she pounces.

Their lips meet with a crash, fire exploding behind Rey’s eyelids. He responds to her instantly, wrapping both arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him as their lips move in tandem. He tastes like cinnamon and sin– like something instinctively forbidden. His tongue presses at her lips, demanding entrance, and she opens. 

Rey gasps as he deepens their kiss, tongue pushing into her mouth. His hands drift lower and grip her by the ass, squeezing, while she threads her fingers in his hair. It’s soft. 

Before Rey can blink, he picks her up and sets her on the bathroom counter– situating himself between her legs– without breaking their kiss. Rey can’t help but moan when she feels his length, already thick and hard and _bare_ , grind into her core, the thin layer of her underwear being the only thing separating them. 

She wonders if he kissed Bazine like this. 

The thought is enough to make her break away from his lips, chest heaving. Instead of pulling away, he just switches his attention to her neck, no doubt leaving bruises that Rey will probably regret tomorrow. 

“Wait,” Rey pants, mustering all of her will to get the words out. “You’re _Bazine’s_ date– my stepsister.”

“My name is _Ben_ , and I would hardly call what we did a date,” he replies without missing a beat, continuing to press kisses down her neck. 

“I heard you guys– not even _one hour ago_ – going at it like bunnies.” Almost by instinct, Rey looks to the side and sees a freshly used condom sitting on top of the bathroom trash. She scrunches up her nose in distaste. 

“I have a quick refractory period.”

Rey pushes against his chest until he finally stops kissing her. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Did you like what you heard?” he grins cheekily. “Is that why you’re here? You heard me fucking your stepsister and you just had to know what my cock would feel like for yourself?”

Rey crosses her arms over her chest and huffs. Yes. No. Maybe. 

Ben sighs, continuing, “Look, what do you want me to tell you…?” He trails off, waiting for her to answer his unspoken question. 

“Rey.”

“Rey,” he says, testing the name on his tongue. “What do you want me to say? I had sex with Bazine, and now I want to have sex with you. If I had known _you_ were an option, I wouldn’t have fucked Bazine at all, but it’s a little late for that now, isn’t it?”

“Ugh, shut _up_ ,” Rey groans, crushing their lips together to silence him, pretending like his words don’t make her stomach do a little flip. He makes everything sound so simple: he wants to fuck her, she wants to fuck him. Never mind Bazine sleeping soundly right down the hall. 

It’s wrong, but her attraction to him is undeniable. From his heavy cock, to his soft hair, to his arrogant demeanor– she’s a goner. She’s never felt such instant heat with anyone before, ever.

The thought of him and her stepsister together fills Rey with a possessive need to mark him as _hers_. She wants to make him forget he ever met Bazine, and she thinks she knows exactly how to do that. 

“Please, _Sir_ , fuck me,” she breathes. From what little Rey heard of his earlier romp with Bazine, Ben likes to talk dirty and be rough during sex, which Baz didn’t seem to be the biggest fan of. Rey, on the other hand... 

He goes stock-still between her legs and grips her arms. “What did you just say to me?”

Rey swallows, nervous. Had she misinterpreted his words? Slightly more insecure, she repeats, “I want you to fuck me like the slut I am, Sir.”

His lips curl into a devilish grin, eyes gleaming. “Take off the rest of your clothes. Now.”

She follows his command wordlessly, heat pooling in her belly in anticipation. While she practically rips her bra off, Ben saunters over to the shower and turns it on. 

“What are you–” 

He silences her with a finger against her lips. “I think you have a filthy mouth and this is the only way to get it clean. Understood?” Rey nods against his hand. “Good girl. Now get in the shower.”

She stands in the shower, letting the warm water cascade down her back until Ben joins her a moment later. He takes a minute to appreciate her form; her long, tanned legs, slim waist, and small, perky breasts all dripping with water. When Rey rubs her aching thighs together, she realizes something _else_ is dripping, too. 

He corners her against the wall of the shower, hard cock bobbing between them like a promise. Rey can’t help but rub her thighs together again, needing friction.

“Look at you, writhing for me when I haven’t even _touched_ you yet. Knew you were a little slut from the moment I saw you,” he smirks. 

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Rey says, playing along. She’s never done anything like this before– it makes her cunt pulse with need.

“Are you?” he drawls, raising an eyebrow. One of his hands cups her sex and Rey knows she’s fucked. He runs a finger through her folds, sliding in easily with how embarrassingly wet she is, and she moans. “Because the way you’re positively _dripping_ for me doesn’t make me think you’re sorry.”

Rey grinds against his finger, wanting him deeper, firmer, but he snatches his hand away. She whines at the loss, but doesn’t have time to be too disappointed.

“On your knees.”

“What–”

“On. your. knees. I want to see your dirty mouth wrapped around my cock like the slut you are.”

Swallowing, Rey dutifully obeys, dropping to her knees on the hard ceramic of the shower, water spraying her back. She’s a little nervous now, though she’s not sure why. There’s something about him that is just so… intimidating. Yet she knows he would never hurt her. 

His thumb lightly traces her bottom lip while she peers up at him with doe eyes, waiting for his next move with breathless anticipation. 

“If it’s too much, Rey, I want you to pinch me and I promise I’ll stop. Okay?” 

She nods eagerly.

Satisfied, Ben brings the tip of his cock to her mouth. Rey wastes no time in licking a hot stripe up his shaft, needing to taste him. He’s hard and silky soft at the same time, skin slightly salty with sweat; Rey can’t get enough. When she gets to the tip, she envelopes him in her mouth– he’s so thick she can hardly fit him around her lips. 

She swallows as much of his length as she can before she has to fight the urge to gag. _Breathe,_ she tells herself. She exhales through her nose and pushes him in deeper until his cock hits the back of her throat. _Fuck,_ he’s big. And he’s not even all the way in yet.

Steadying herself with one hand on the back of his thigh, she bobs her head back and forth, trying to suck him deeper with each advance. While her head moves up and down on his cock, she lifts one hand to grip his base, making up for what she can’t fit in her mouth. 

He pulls her hair into a tight fist while she hums around his length.

“You like sucking my cock, little one?” he groans, words slurring. Rey hums again in response, looking up at him with wide eyes. He yanks her hair back, pulling her off of his dick with a wet pop. “Use your words.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he exhales, guiding her back to his cock. This time, Ben takes control, entering her mouth in one smooth motion. He slams into her, fucking her mouth as if it were a cunt; her jaw aches, spit running down her chin. All Rey can do is kneel underneath him and take it, loving every second; she can feel herself getting impossibly wetter, cunt begging to be filled. 

She snakes a hand down to her folds while he pounds into her mouth rapidly. The relief she feels when she finally touches her neglected clit makes her cry out around him. 

“You’re getting turned on by sucking my cock, aren’t you, little one?” Abashed, Rey nods, and he grunts. “Knew you would. Only a slut would get turned on by this.” 

Rey moans at his words, rubbing her clit faster, but it’s not enough. Her cunt flutters around nothing, needing to be full of him. “Please,” she practically begs. 

“Please _what_?”

“Please fuck me, Sir, I _need_ it.”

Rey’s sore knees groan in protest as Ben pulls her up by the arms. He kisses her, deep and messy and all-consuming. Spit and water combine– Rey doesn’t know where he ends and she begins.

He hoists her up as if she weighs nothing, hands gripping her thighs, and presses her into the slippery wall of the shower. Her legs wrap around his waist by instinct, holding onto him for dear life. She can feel his cock teasing her entrance.

“Are you on birth control?” Ben asks. “Clean?”

“Yes and yes,” Rey responds breathily. They really should use a condom anyway, but she can’t bring herself to care when his strong arms are wrapped around her body like a particularly heavy weighted blanket. 

“Hold on to me, sweetheart.”

Rey folds her arms around the back of his neck and digs her nails into his shoulders as he pushes into her tight entrance slowly. He’s big, way bigger than anyone Rey has ever been with and she cries out at the delicious pressure of his cock filling her inch by inch. 

Ben puffs into her neck, clearly restraining himself from slamming into her in one thrust. Rey squirms a bit on his cock– there’s a dull ache from him splitting her open, but nothing too bad. She can take it. 

Ben sinks the rest of the way into her heat. It’s a tight fit, almost uncomfortably so– but when he finally bottoms out, they both breathe a sigh of relief. It feels _right_ , like the universe wants them to be together. 

“Jesus, you’re tight, Rey,” he chokes out. Rey shifts on his cock in response, needing him to _move_. He takes the hint, pulling out of her until just the tip remains, then slamming back inside. Rey can’t help but let out a yelp– he fills her so completely. 

Ben silences her yelp with a kiss, thrusting in and out of her deep and slow. Rey’s heels dig into his back, nails scraping his shoulders with each thrust. She bites his lip so hard she swears she tastes blood, tongues intertwined.

When they break apart for air, Ben looks absolutely wrecked. His plush lips are swollen from their kiss, and his hair is pushed back to expose his adorably large ears that are now flushed pink. 

More noticeable than all of that, though, are Ben’s eyes. His honey irises gaze into Rey’s in what can only be described as unmitigated _wonder_ , like he can’t believe she’s real. 

He buries his face in Rey’s neck, laving at her skin, then moves down to bite and suck at her collarbone, all while thrusting in and out of her steadily. Rey threads her fingers in his soft black hair, pleasure curling in her belly, cunt unconsciously clenching around his member. 

His hips stutter at that, and Rey can tell he’s holding back.

“It’s okay, Ben,” she breathes, giving him her permission to let go. “You won’t hurt me.” She’s not a twig; she won’t snap under the tread of his boot. 

He searches her eyes, gauging her intent. Unsure of what else to say, Rey nods almost imperceptibly. Seeming to approve of her response, his lips crash into hers again, devouring her. 

“God, you’re perfect,” he groans, almost sounding pained. Without wasting another moment, he slams into her quick and hard, jolting her up the wall of the shower with each thrust. He’s frantic as he pistons into her, stretching her, utterly ruining her for any other man. 

Rey’s back arches against the wall as he hits a spot deep inside of her that makes her see stars. The movement inadvertently brings her breasts closer to his mouth, and Ben seizes the opportunity to suck a pert nipple into his mouth. He flicks his tongue around the bud, then moves to the other one, giving it equal attention. 

“Ben,” she chants his name like a prayer. 

She’s so close, can feel her climax building in her core rapidly– she just needs a little more. 

As if reading her mind, Ben’s hand snakes down to where they’re connected. He pauses for a moment, mesmerized by his length disappearing into her tight hole. Then his fingers brush her clit and Rey is bucking against him, desperate for release.

“You want to come, little one?” he puffs into her ear. Rey nods her head vehemently. _Isn’t it obvious by the way I’m gasping and bouncing on your dick,_ she thinks _._ But he slaps her ass, reminding her to use her words.

“Yes!” Rey pleads. “I want to come on your cock, Sir, _please_.” 

He curses and rubs her clit in tight, expert circles while his hips hammer into hers, skin slapping together obscenely. “I’m going to fill you up,” Ben rumbles. “Would you like that?” 

He’s _telling_ her, but he’s also asking for permission. “Please, Sir, come inside me, I need it,” Rey babbles. 

“Good girl.”

His hips slam into her so hard it takes her breath away; that, combined with his voice and his fingers on her clit, sends Rey flying over the edge and into oblivion. She convulses around him, squeezing his length with each wave of her orgasm. 

She’s light-headed, barely holding on when Ben pounds into her erratically, chasing his release. Finally, he spills over, gripping Rey’s hips almost painfully as he empties himself inside her, filling her to the brim.

Even after he’s finished, he continues thrusting lazily into her, mouthing at her ear as his cock softens.

Face hidden in the crook of his neck, Rey breathes heavily, trying to piece herself back together. That was... unlike anything she’s ever experienced.

Rey can feel every ridge, every drag of his cock through her walls as he slips from her heat. His cum leaks out of her, smearing her thighs and leaving her with a smug sort of satisfaction. _She_ did that to him. 

He sets her down on wobbly feet and Rey winces slightly. Yep, she’s definitely going to be sore tomorrow. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asks, eyes widening.

Rey burrows her face into his chest reassuringly, water still running down her back. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

He wraps his arms around her exhausted form, swaying gently, and presses a kiss to the top of her head. It takes all Rey has in her to stay standing upright. 

“Come, let’s go to bed, little one.”

* * *

It’s an unspoken rule that after a one-night stand, the person who doesn’t live at the house is supposed to sneak out in the middle of the night, or at the crack of dawn the next day. They’re supposed to take an Uber home, never to be seen again. 

That is what’s _supposed_ to happen. 

Except the next morning, Ben is still _there_. Rey’s never actually spent the night with a guy before– what is she expected to do in this situation? Make him leave? Make him breakfast? 

But then Ben finally wakes up and all coherent thoughts fly out the window as his hands grope her breasts. Rey moans, arching into his touch, grinding her backside against his hardness. 

When he eventually meanders down to the apex of her thighs and licks a stripe up her swollen cunt, she forgets her own name, much less what the proper etiquette is for a one-night stand.

***

When Rey and Ben finally head downstairs to make breakfast a couple hours (and orgasms) later, Rey spots a note on the counter from Bazine. She rolls her eyes. 

“What’s up?” Ben asks, sidling up behind Rey and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Baz and her boyfriend got back together, so she’s staying at his house.”

Ben grins from ear to ear. “So… we have the house to ourselves, then?”

***

Just ‘one more night’ is what they tell themselves; but then one night turns into two, turns into three– days blending together in a haze of movie marathons and swimming in the backyard and sex. Lots and lots of sex. Not that Rey is complaining– she can’t get enough. 

When they’re not tangled together in the sheets, Rey discovers that her and Ben actually have a lot in common; he goes to Chandrila University just like her, except he’s a part of the law school. They’re both obsessed with a TV show called _Starkiller_. And they both have complicated relationships with their parents. 

It’s unbelievable, almost, how they fit together in every sense of the word. She's only known Ben for a week but it feels more like _years._

A few days later, Rey is awoken by the sound of multiple people screaming. She jumps up and frantically pats the bed, searching for Ben’s already familiar sleeping form, but he’s not there. 

Quickly throwing on a pair of sweats and one of Ben’s shirts, Rey runs out of her room and into the hallway. 

Standing outside the bathroom door, mouths wide open, are Rey’s _parents_. Has it already been a week? She gulps. 

Rey approaches cautiously. Nobody is screaming anymore, but nobody is moving, either. Her mom and stepdad are just _standing_ there, staring into the bathroom, unblinking. When they finally notice Rey, their eyes flicker between her and the bathroom rapidly. 

When she makes it to where her parents are standing, Rey grimaces. Standing in front of the bathroom sink, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, is Ben. Completely naked. As soon as he sees her, the spell is broken, and he quickly grabs a towel to cover his member. 

Rey’s mom splutters for several minutes, unable to form words. Finally, she just sighs and turns around, heading back to her bedroom. 

“I am way too jet lagged for this,” she grumbles. Rey’s stepdad shrugs and follows suit. 

As soon as they’re gone, Rey breathes a sigh of relief. They’re definitely going to murder her tomorrow, but, for now, she’s safe. Ben is still standing in the doorway, holding a towel to his crotch, looking absolutely mortified. 

“Has _anyone_ in this family heard of knocking?”

**Author's Note:**

> let's be friends on twitter! @pleasereylo


End file.
